


Lucky, Isn't It?

by Starfall16



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Past Chat Noirs, Past Ladybugs - Freeform, The Tragedy of Chat Solitaire and Lonebug, The history of Ladybug and Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfall16/pseuds/Starfall16
Summary: Alya was overjoyed. She had found a book containing knowledge of all the past Ladybugs and Chat Noirs! Story after story of daring adventures, all ending with the heros saving the day.Until she finds out that The Dark Ages and The Renaissance weren't for no reason. After all, you can't have darkness without the light.





	1. "Miraculous"

Alya was overjoyed. She had found a book in the library, just lying there. It was dusty and old, but after a quick dust it was worth it in every way. The book was called "Miraculous." When she opened the cover, it was clear that this book was practically made for her to find. It was all about Ladybug and Chat Noir. Every Ladybug and Chat Noir. Throughout centuries of history, each one had a story. 

She read and read, every chapter filled with daring escapades and adventures. But no matter how much trouble came their way, the heroes always won in the end. Some discovered the identity of their partner, others didn't. But each pair always fought together, side by side. Some were strangers to each other under the masks, others were best friends. Some even fell in love. They might fall in love in costume and reveal themselves without, or fall in love in civilian form only to find out the truth later. Or sometimes not at all. 

But then she turned the page to a chapter called "The Dark Ages and The Renaissance." This was odd, because the other chapters were titled after the names of the heroes. This was different. It was almost as if the book had ended and she was now reading one of her history books. The blogger turned the page, but could have never expected what she saw next...


	2. The Tragedy of Lady Luckbug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think and if I should keep writing.

Alya turned the page, and read the story. 

 

There was a period of time where Ladybug and Chat Noir were working together, side by side. Although as it is known, there are generations of these two. 

This story has two very special chosens. They are to be referred to as Lady Luckbug and Chat Solitaire. They were unstoppable together, fighting and defeating every villain or obstacle that crossed their path.

But Chat Noir, (as he was called at the time) went mad with power. And after saving their city from an akuma just like any other day, he used his power and Ladybug fell. He became known as Chat Solitaire. Without Ladybug and her good fortune, the cat brought nothing but bad luck. This caused the time period we call The Dark Ages. Death and sickness overtook all aspects of life. Under the cat's watchful eye, the people suffered. There was no balance. Something had to be done. 

A new Ladybug had to be chosen, but with everyone either sick or dying there was almost no one left to wear the mask. 

So there was only one option. A girl was chosen to be Lady Luckbug on her twelfth birthday.


End file.
